


Food Fight

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Food Fight

##  Food Fight

##### Written by JediRule  
Comments? Write to us at mynah@earthlink.net

  * SUMMARY : The title says it all.
  * G [Hu]



* * *

There were projectiles flying everywhere. One hit directly over Sam's hiding place, and she knew her flimsy cover wouldn't hold up much longer under the onslaught. She popped her head up to find another, more defensible position.

. And got a face full of flying pudding.

"That does it!" she yelled, reaching for her ever-present bowl of blue raspberry Jell-O. Sam's projectile missed her intended target, Major Davis, and instead hit poor Siler in the back of the head. The impact jerked the Sergeant's head forward into his cereal bowl. Cheerios scattered over his table. Removing his milk-covered face from the bowl, Siler yelled at Sam, "This means WAR!" He tossed a handful of cereal. Sam ducked in time to miss the Cheerios, but was not fast enough to avoid the Froot Loops. 

"Colonel!" Sam shouted at her CO. He just had time to grin before becoming victim to an aerial oatmeal attack, courtesy of Daniel. The archaeologist was crouched behind a tipped over table, using his spoon to fling bits of his breakfast at unsuspecting targets. Jack whirled and flung more Froot Loops, missing Daniel by yards.

Teal'c came in at that moment with his tray of food. Unfortunately, his large size spelled "TARGET" for Major Davis's scrambled eggs. Ducking back under the table, Sam grinned. The look on the Jaffa's face when the eggs hit his forehead, leaving melted cheese all over the gold tattoo. Her reverie was interrupted by the double attack of bacon and melon chunks that made their way under her shelter. Laughing, she catapulted more chunks of Jell-O. 

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?" shouted General Hammond, who had just walked in. Everyone and Everything in the cafeteria froze, except for one last cube of blue raspberry Jell-O. 

**The End**

* * *

> © July 2004 The characters mentioned in this   
>  story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I,   
>  the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE   
>  SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright   
>  property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright   
>  Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This   
>  fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant   
>  for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
>  are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
